Don't Look Now
by Sing Me Goodnight
Summary: 2 - it's my 18th birthday and I accidentally locked us out of my dorm room...everyone else is sleeping.
1. Elevators

I am writing on the YJ Anon Meme…hum, yes. That is all!

**Prompt:** Five times Wally and Dick fucked somewhere inappropriate and didn't get caught and the one time they fucked somewhere completely appropriate and _did_ get caught.

going to hell was too good a chance to pass up~

Updates will be done every other week!

xx

**[1] - how unfortunate it is that we have been trapped in this broken down elevator.**

**Age: 17**

xx

His sunglasses fell to the pretty carpet-lined floor unceremoniously.

"Mmffggn!"

All protesting was suppressed into the back of his throat as a tongue thrust its way into his mouth. There was _feeling_ as the taller pushed him more into the wall of the small compartment. The handrail behind him was pushed into his back uncomfortably, but he merely let his well conditioned and flexible spine curve around it easily.

Hands groped at him relentlessly, wanting_needing_ to feel that skin on skin contact.

Mind hazy and blue eyes glazed over, he let out a soft moan.

Apparently eliciting that sound had been the goal of the redhead.

Because suddenly, he was missing the warmth on his mouth as the other set of lips traveled away to his jaw, then his chin, down his neck, brushing against his adam's apple, settling at the nape of his neck.

He leaned his head back when he felt nipping at the spot.

"W-wally..." came the small whimpering as he did his best to ignore that dull pain which happened with someone suckling at your skin.

Pulling back with somewhat of a satisfied grin [at the mark he had made], said male looked up at his smaller partner and pressed their lips close together again.

"Hnn...?" His reply was low and husky.

"...are we gonna-?"

That was all his partner needed.

All he needed because right now. For the past 5 minutes. They were trapped.

Trapped in an elevator which had broken _down_ on its way _up_ to an orientation.

An orientation at a fancy 5-star hotel for a fancy, elite, college. The compartment had 4 sides. 3 were split in half [top to bottom].

The top half were mirrors and the bottom, regular decorative patterns on felt walls and of course the 3rd side was the door. Handrails that were present where the wall was split proved to be an obstacle...but with a body like his, it was easy to ignore.

Surely easy to ignore because in less than a half a second, his body had been spun around and this time, his chest was slammed [gently...if possible] into the mirror. Bracing his hands on the rails that now proved useful, he realized that with the lack of a light, he could barely see a thing...but he could definitely see his own flushed face, blue eyes widened in shock, as a chill ran up his spine.

Predatory green eyes from behind him were reflected in the mirror. The mirror which was inches from his face, forcing him to stare into the surface, to take in his appearance. Disheveled, face flushed, bent over the rail with the redhead positioned behind him.

Mirrors reflected within themselves and as the taller shifted slightly, he could see. See everything that was happening to his body.

Hands were on his hips, around his waist, and working off his pants. He watched [and felt], as they pooled around his ankles and fingers slipped into his boxers and around his hardening member. He felt the warmth of another's body press against his back and lips mouth at his neck, kissinglicking_teasing_.

"A-AH!" he felt himself jerking into the touch, back arching even more and keeping his body taut.

His fingers curled around the rail even more as the ones around him began to move faster and faster, becoming wet and slick with his own precum.

The breath trickling past his collar and down against his spine was so much. _Too much_. Fluttering his eyes closed momentarily, he mewled out a, "W-wa-Aaaah-lly~~" unable to help but wriggle about, hoping to taunt his boyfriend into acting faster.

It worked.

xx

The ever prominent hardness that his boyfriend had was now pressed against his ass. Slender fingers previously wrapped around his weeping member pulled away and before he could completely register the movement, his boxers were jerked down. Cool air swept around him and his body tensed up before relaxing again.

"And you were telling me not to, earlier..." the voice chuckled into his ear before teeth nipped at the top, prying out another whimper.

Risking the chance to open his eyes again, they remained half lidded until he realized what was happening. Through the reflection of the mirror he was facing [he could see that his face was even more red now], the one opposite was reflecting his back. Ripping his eyes away from the reflection within the reflection, he looked back just in time to see Wally's lips curl into a mischievous smirk...as if he had known he could see what he did.

His toes curled in his shoes and his head tilted back, mouth open in a silent gasp, as two fingers, wet with his own fluid, was slipped past his entrance.

It stung. But before he could even make a comment, the fingers were moving, thrusting in and out, and scissoring, preparing him.

"_F-fu-uuggh-ck!_" was all he could manage to force out in a strangle tone. His body was so tightly wound from the waist up to his neck, he seemed to be curling backwards enough to snap his own body in two.

"Heh...yeah...that's what's happening~" the older male's smooth voice commented, teasing him yet again. A third finger was added soon after that, earning him a fulfilling yelp, hiss, then moan.

He tightened around his boyfriend's fingers slightly, trying to adjust as best he could. They were still rather new to this...or rather..._he_ was still new to this.

'This' being sex. His [and their] first time had been a little under a year ago...when his boyfriend first turned 18. But that...that was another matter. Right now, he just focused on making as much sound as his voice box would allow when the slender digits had struck that sweet bundle of nerves that made _everything_ so worth it.

"HnnNNG!" his hips moved back to drive the retreating fingers there again. He felt that jolt of sensation a second time and his member twitched impatiently, missing the attention once given.

Then the fingers were gone. They were gone and the brunette let out a soft whine of protest. The wait wasn't too long, but for those few seconds he _had_ waited, he felt empty.

But that feeling was gone quickly. He heard the rustling and the fumbling and then the ever traitorous zip of his boyfriend's pants.

Suddenly, he was moaning. Moaning, and panting, and crying out. It was only when he heard his boyfriend's even taunting chuckle that he noticed he had already come.

He opened his eyes ever so slightly when he heard the movement, yet now he was gone. Gone from his mind as he stared transfixed to the image in the reflection of a reflection.

In this image, he watched as the redhead pushed into him without warning. He watched as his body noticeably jerked, and he watched as his own mouth opened to scream.

It was like some sort of voyeurism like when people would watch their own sex tapes.

Yet, this was no sex tape. This was not even being recorded. He could see everything that was happening in real time. Watch himself being thrust into by his boyfriend.

His fingers tightened around the railing even more now, feeling as if they would have been long gone if he had possessed super strength. Now, he was just moaning, meeting each of Wally's thrusts the best he could. He noted the heavy panting coming from the redhead before it was gone, muffled by mouth on his neck and sucking again.

With each thrust, he felt himself becoming harder and harder again, letting slip a mewl when one of the speedster's hands came back around and began pumping in uneven time. Wally would work at him so he only stroked when he was pulling out of his body. The sensation was rather whelming. Definitely whelming.

"Dick~~ Gods...you're so tight..." How Wally managed to speak coherently during times like these amazed him. Amazed him so much because at said times, all he could manage was another small, needy whine.

The lights flickered on, and the elevator jerked to life.

xx

Thankful that there were no cameras, the smaller whimpered in what was a concerned protest. He moved to pull away, only to realize his boyfriend was in no position to be abandoning their romp anytime soon.

Panic.

Looking away from the [now] foggy mirror, the brunette cast a wary gaze up at the floor numbers.

**04**

Their exit was on the roof...which was at the top of floor **25**.

So that meant.

**21**

floors stood between them now...til release.

But that was assuming no one else tried boarding.

Wally, however, seemed far from concerned as he picked up the pace at which he was driving into his smaller partner.

Another choked gasp followed by a bubbling moan and the brunette clamped down on his boyfriend.

"GODS! WA-WALLY!"

He came for the second time, arms threatening to give out from supporting him.

Luckily, the speedster had predicted this. Bracing one hand against the mirror, Wally wrapped the other around his boyfriend's waist to give support and continued thrusting, seizing the chance [and increased tightness] to send himself over the edge. Fasterfaster_faster_ he thrust, knowing by the loud pants from his younger partner that he was more than satisfying at the moment.

"Nnngg~ Sh-shit...I'm coming, Dickie..." he gasped out.

Then.

He released himself with one last thrust. Letting the last of his seed into the brunette's body, he let out a satisfied groan before moving to pull out.

However, before either one of them could move, the small compartment slowed to a stop.

Shit.

Elevator doors slid open with a '_ding_'.

Two maintenance workers [Wally didn't know whether to glare at them for disturbing his fun...or fake a smile and thank them for freedom] were faced with the out-of-breath couple.

The speedster had managed to quickly twist them around and onto the floor, pulling Dick's boxers and pants up as much as he could [still positioned in him], the smaller was now sitting in his lap, legs on either side of his hips.

Looking up at the two men from his spot on the ground, back leaned against the wall and arms slung around his boyfriend's waist, the older scowled, trying not to look too annoyed.

Dick was, at the moment, sitting on his boyfriend's member completely, covered only by his too big hoodie which saved them both from suspicion.

"...Are you two all right?" One of them finally asked after clearing his throat, trying to get over this rather odd scene.

Two teens sitting on the ground haphazardly, the smaller body sitting in the lap of the taller.

No. Not awkward at all.

"Uh..." his voice was small, and somewhat hoarse from all his screaming, but mostly embarrassed.

"Yeah, we're all right. My friend's just slightly claustrophobic so when we got stuck, he kind of freaked out until we started moving again...now if you'll excuse us...his college orientation is still..." the Wally's eyes flickered onto the floor tracker, "9 more floors away."

Without another word, he had reached up and pressed the button for the doors to slide shut again.

Rounding on his boyfriend, bright blue eyes glared up at him. "We are _not_ doing that again..." he groaned, clinging to the taller, face buried in his chest. His whole body was quivering...

He felt the other's lips press against the top of his head and the sound of his voice, smirk ever prominent.

"Of course we will...next time we get the chance~"

xx

…Reviews make me a very happy person! ….The more feedback I get, the happier I am and the more I like to write!

If you have time to put me on alert, you have time to drop me a one word review. I DO appreciate and adore all and every fan...but really...reviews are the one way I can interact with my readers! So please~ Do drop one off for me!

Next:

**[2] - it's my 18th birthday and i accidentally locked us out of my dorm room...everyone else is sleeping.**


	2. Hallways

Thank you to everyone who gave me such lovely reviews! Here's the next installment.

xx

**[2] - it's my 18th birthday and I accidentally locked us out of my dorm room...everyone else is sleeping.**

**Age: Nearly 17**

The rattling sound of the door handle was not very reassuring.

Even less, the fact the door refused to budge did not exactly help this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Crap..." came the redhead's frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his fiery hair, green eyes narrowed down on the handle, as if it were holding information [entry to his room] from him...and that by glaring, it would relent [and open].

It did not.

"Sorry..." breathed out a small voice behind him. The blue eyed, Boy Wonder stood beside the taller in the empty college dorm hallway. In one hand, he held onto a duffle bag filled with a couple of movies, packets of popcorn, and candy...along with his toothbrush and fresh change of clothes in the morning.

He had been planning to stay the night...

_Had been planning_ being those key words.

Wally had managed to get them locked out...

"Hey, hey," the taller turned to him and gave a tired grin. "Don't you dare apologize for anything...you're here. That's all I could ask for at..." he checked his phone quickly before looking back down at his young boyfriend, "12.06 in the morning. On my _birthday_."

Green eyes were locked onto the vivid blues before they inched closer to each other. The space between them melted away and sometime, halfway, they had started to kiss. It was sweet, and chaste. Something you'd give to your always somewhat paranoid boyfriend.

Wrapping long arms around the slim, yet fit, body in front of him, the speedster pulled Dick up a little closer against his body, fingers interlacing with themselves behind the smaller. And like that, for a moment, they just kissed. Soft pressing togethers of their lips, gentle moving against each other.

After a moment [of pure bliss], the younger was the first to pull away with an encouraged smile. "Okay..." he murmured, lips still against his boyfriend's unrelenting ones. Then, shifting back a little, until he could free his hands, Dick fumbled around in his bag and pulled out a small container. "Here..." he offered up to the freckled male with the sweetest smile [Wally swore it].

Quirking a brow at him, he reluctantly pulled his arms from around Boy Wonder and took the container, peeling off the lid.

Aha.

"I made it...it was uh...the nicest one...so I decided to ice it," there was a hesitant help, "Alfred helped."

In the center of the contain stood a single red velvet [his favorite] cupcake. It looked rather delicious, to say the truth. The cake itself seemed moist and fluffy...and the cream cheese icing spread upon it was dusted with some crumbs and red sugar. Yes. Definitely delicious.

A grin made its way onto his lips and he swooped down again to press a kiss to the brunette. "Thanks, Dickie~" he cooed affectionately before covering it again and setting it down against his door.

Perhaps it was now that having a roommate wasn't a bad idea. But, he couldn't blame himself to think it because right now, he was here with his delectable, young, forbidden [by Batman], sexy, blue eyed boyfriend. His, and_his_ alone.

The older sat down in the hallway, back leaned against the wall and gestured for the younger to follow suit.

However, as the smaller made to do so, Wally pulled him over and onto his lap, lacing arms around his thin middle and held him close; flush against his own, well toned body. Resting his chin on Dick's shoulder, he couldn't help but smirk at the sharp gasp followed by the brunette sitting in his lap.

"W-wally!" he hissed in a small voice.

The clock read 12.21.

"..I-is that...a-are you...?" his voice was a little higher, a little softer.

"Yeah, it is..." a chuckle, "and yeah, I am."

He _really_ liked how the bird was trapped in his arms right now...

xx

Squirming really wasn't helping either of them. If anything, it was merely provoking the redhead even more than before.

Moving meant there was friction…and based on personal experience, friction _never_ helped in situations like this. So his boyfriend struggling in his lap, 'dat ass' pressed and rubbing up on his crotch?

Yeah, not helping.

Instead, he let out a soft 'nng' at the movement, brushing his lips against the brunette's ear and nibbled at the shell gently.

This time, the '_Wa-ally_!" which escaped Dick's parted lips were more of a breathy, aroused, whine than a hiss of protest.

Hands began kneading at the small body through layers. Starting low, the redhead rubbed his hands against the knots present in the acrobat's back. That was a reason he adored the Boy Wonder for. His _flexibility_.

No, not necessarily in _that_ way.

Seeing as _that_ way hadn't happened yet. He resisted the urge to groan at the thought, now moving his mouth away from his partner's ear.

So close...

Wally pressed on, now licking and mouthing at his boyfriend's neck. Picking a spot he had somewhat tenderized with endless scraping from his teeth, he began sucking, determined to leave a raw mark that would last a few days. His hands had gradually made their way under the jacket over hoodie over shirt, smoothing his palms out against the skin.

He massaged the tension away, heart fluttering at the quiet moans he managed to elicit from the normally unreadable teen.

Though the wriggling had stopped, the fact that his boyfriend was still sitting in his lap, making noises, _moaning_, didn't stop his aching manhood from twitching again.

Removing his lips from the bird's neck, he let an aroused groan rumble from his throat, smirking [licking his lips for added effect] at the dark spot which had risen through the usually fair skin.

Smaller hands were stroking at his hips. [When had Dick turned himself around to straddle him?] But that wasn't what he was focused on when deft fingers began working at his belt. What was he do-ohgod. Ohgod_OhGod_…Fingers wrapped around him [hesitantly] and he heard his boyfriend let out a soft gasp; felt the shudder that passed through his petite body.

"…Do you like it?" he couldn't help himself from saying [tone husk], watching through half-lidded eyes.

The teen in his lap noticeably tensed, body rigid against the runner's. No reply. All the redhead could do was let out a soft chuckle, leaning closer to kiss him silly.

Then the hands around him moved; carefully. From that moment, all possible arguments of not trying anything funny flew from his head. No. That was not an accurate portrayal. They stayed, but were shoved deepdeep_deep_ into the crevices of his brain…just like how he wanted to bury himself into the depths of the younger's ass.

"I want you, Dick," he breathed out, lips still pressed close against his boyfriend's. He only received a small [consenting?] whimper, so the older pulled the pair of hands on him away. Quickly, he reversed their positions so that the gymnast was the one pressed against the wall, settling himself between slender legs.

Another moan from the younger encouraged him. He easily slipped off the jeans and boxers from around his hips, taking a moment to absorb the picture before him.

Legs spread [awkwardly straddling the redhead around the hips], exposed [he wants to _stroke_him_feel_him_touch_him], panting [his lips are moist….parted ever so slightly, letting the peak of a pinkpink_pink_ tongue show].

His fingers were against those lips now. Waiting. Waiting for the other to take them in and lick and suck and slick them.

Tentatively, the muscle moved against his digits, brushing the wet against his fingers. Soon, saliva coated the three slender appendages.

Pulling his fingers out of that delicate mouth, he pushed his own lips against his boyfriend's, snaring both of the teen's wrists with his own. Leaning forward, he pinned down the small body as his free hand traveled down.

Dick trembled, body fluttering under his touch like the vibrations of a moth's wings.

He pushed a finger through.

Hips bucked, the body tensed, and he swallowed the sound of a pained whimper.

Something in Wally snapped.

xx

Thrusting his finger in and out now, he clamped his mouth even tighter around Dick's, trying to muffle all the sounds coming from the younger's throat. He needed to be silent now…it was late, [early?].

He had never thought about how his first time would be, the small male realizes. Realizes as his boyfriend is moving his finger through his body. A cry catches in his throat and he just flexes and clenches his hands from their pinioned position above his head.

It hurts. It hurts, and he had a feeling it would…but he had never honestly imagined it.

As much as he hadn't put much thought into this, however, he had imagined _where_ it could have possibly happened. And this. This was not a place he had even remotely filtered through.

He's not a girl. So he figures that he won't obsess over how 'perfect' his first time is. Or how 'romantic'.

His train of thought crashes, along with the back of his head into the wall. There are suddenly three fingers in him, stretching his entrance. Pain is dull in his endorphin soaked nerves. Pleasure is slowly coursing its way through his system as he managed to release a moan when Wally's mouth is no longer on his.

But that was only temporary.

Suddenly, everything stopped.

There was no longer fulfilling fingers inside his body…no more lips on his own…and a lack of heat from his body. His hands were free. Something akin to disappointment stirred in his body and he looked up at the redhead.

The look in those deep green eyes made him cringe unconsciously.

"W-wally…?" he gasps out, out of breath and still not thinking straight.

"…F-fuck…" the older hisses under his breath, trying to look away from those lust filled blues. "I-I…s-sorry…" he choked out. "I just…I lost control…I didn't even…ask…"

Guilt flooded the speedster; hitting him over and over again with waves. The next larger than the last.

Consent.

The teen currently gazing up at him all lost and confused was still only 16…so close…but still only 16.

He remained calm. Watching him…waiting.

Waiting for the moment when it all sank in, and the younger would shut his legs quickly, panic, then kick him off.

Instead, he heard a small laugh. Nervous. But it was a laugh, nonetheless.

"For a rocket scientist…you're pretty stupid…y-you know that…?"

He gapes.

"I-if you don't…don't recall…" Dick was pulling him closer again, "…I started it."

They were kissing again. Gently…sweetly. His tongue slips into the inviting open mouth and he can't help himself but grin.

**12.46**

Wrists are once again pinned against the wall, bodies pressed against each other. Mouths clashed, but this time, no fingers were involved.

Positioned just south of where he wanted to be, Wally pulled back for a moment and admired his boyfriend's extremely ravaged body. _I love you_ almost seemed appropriate. But not quite.

"Ready?" he whispers against the smaller male's neck, breathing heavily, but steadily.

The body against the wall squirms a bit.

"Y-yeah…"

xx

There was a moment when both of them held their breath.

_Discomfort_.

**Pain**.

_**Agony**_.

That feeling you would be split into two.

He pressed his body as much as he could up against the wall, head nearly smashing into it again. His mouth had opened with a silent scream, trying his best to adjust to the length within him now. It's as if something was buried deep within him, pulsating with an energy.

There's a moment he just sits there, mouth being attacked by the older's, fingers digging into his own palms.

But then he starts moving…and everything else begins to fade away. Everything fades away and leaves nothing else but bliss. Pure. Bliss.

Friction built between them with each slow, steady, stroke. Wally is grunting softly against him, hips thrusting in tune with a mental count.

A coiling sensation happens in the pit of his stomach, somewhere near his abdomen and he whimpers. He squirms at the unusual feeling, trying to wrap his head around it.

As uncommon as it was to think. The teen had never actually touched himself. There were moments when he had thought on it…but usually something else came along and drew his mind away. Be it a mission, homework, or the desire to train even harder.

The current sensation, however, is sending him over the edge. Over the edge of thinking logically. He's reduced to a small, gasping, writhing, shuddering frame as each thrust takes more and more consciousness away from him, little by little. Don't stop. Faster. _Harder_. He wanted more.

"Y-you can…." his voice gasps out, voice strained, "f-faster….go…go _faster_, Wally!"

And how can the other resist.

Letting the bird's pinned wrists down, the Speedster braces himself against the wall and slowly presses forward even more, body humming softly with vibrations. With excitement. This was happening. This moment with Dick was really happening [mind you that Batman would **slaughter** him in the worst way possible].

They're taken away, mouth pressed together heatedly, tongues exploring each other's mouths.

He feels legs wrapping around his waist, thrusting him even deeper than before.

They're lost. Lost in each other and lost in the intimacy neither knew they needed until just now. Just now as their bodies moved against each other.

**12.50**

The younger is gripping his shoulders tightly, trying to hold off on releasing already. But he does.

With a weak mewl, his body gives in and-

Footsteps were coming down the hallway, and sharp eyes spot a light.

_Crap._ He had forgotten about the random sweeps they did in the middle of the night…

But he's so close…so close! His body had begun vibrating even more now. Footsteps getting closer.

With one last thrust, he can't bring himself to pull out of Dick's body. Instead, they're falling. Falling backwards…

Well, now. That couldn't be right. The acrobat had been up against a wall.

The footsteps stop right outside [what?], then they carry on.

They're inside the redhead's dorm. They were _inside_ the speedster's dorm room.

Fluttering his blue eyes open to look up at Wally, he opens his mouth in a silent question, still too whelmed to really speak. His mind was spinning, hazy.

"I…." was all the college student really manages, "…I think I just…" _vibrated us through the wall_…

That part is left unspoken, as he is distracted by the weak and tired smile his boyfriend is giving him.

"Happy 18th Birthday, Wallace _Rudolph_ West."

**12.53**

xx

Once again, I appreciate reviews! I love talking to everyone, really!

Next:

**[3] - when you said we should break in your new car, this was not what I had in mind.**


End file.
